kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Uno
"I know I'm not as great as you two... but I'm still leader of Sector V. I still have faith in my team. And I... will... protect them!" -Aurora to Cindy Cortix (speaking of Rachel and Cheren). Aurora McKenzie Uno is the 10 3/4 year old daughter of Rachel T. McKenzie and Nigel Uno in Numbuh 6.13's and Gamewizard's universe. She is Numbuh 1362 and Leader of Sector V; and Vice-Captain of the New Raccoon Pirates. She has a younger 9 3/4 year old brother named Cheren, and an 11-year-old brother named Chris, and both her and Chris are firebenders like their father; but Aurora is also an icebender. Her best friend, and also slight rival, is Francis Drilovsky. She has a Negative named Arorua EiznekCm Onu. Nextgen Series Aurora's first appearance was in "Mark of Courage", where she got everyone to quit bugging her brother when he was being pestered for requests. In "A Day In The Life of Cheren and Aurora", she was hanging out with Francis, who was worried about decommissioning. In The Son of Evil, Aurora led Sector V as they went to stop the Villains' Choice Awards show. When the villains' secret lair was destroyed by Nerehc Onu (disguised as Cheren), she and Sector V were caught in the explosion, and she and Chris returned home to tell their parents what happened. In Mason and the Minish Door, when Cheren and Panini wouldn't show up for the hotdog-eating contest (not knowing that they shrunk), Aurora decided to have the contest with Francis. She seemingly won as Francis got food poisoning, and Aurora led him up to the bathroom. She and Francis then flushed the Almighty Poo, not noticing the tiny Mason and Sheila climb out of the toilet. In Anthony Ant, Aurora and Chris almost step on their shrunken cousin, Anthony, and Rachel demands they apologize for scaring him. In Cheren's Training, Aurora and Chris walk in on a shrunken Cheren giving their mom a footrub, and laugh at him. At the story's end, Cheren shrinks the two of them, plus Rachel and Panini, with Minish Dust. In Operation: SCARY, Aurora dressed as a Charmander for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, she was transformed into Charmander. In Code: XANA, Aurora was filling out mission reports, too busy to hang out with Dillon. In Operation: MASKED, Aurora is surprised at Cheren's transformation to a Kateenian, and when he sets off for Termina, Aurora wishes him luck. In Viridi's Last Stand, Aurora and Sector V participated in the War on Flora. Aurora yelled at all the leaders to get under control so her brother's plan can work. In Operation: FROST, Aurora was told by Rumpel Stiltskin that Cheren was turning evil. Aurora spied on Cheren as he traded an unknown package (which looked like the Code Module) for a map showing his meeting place with Majora. Aurora attacked Cheren as a result, but Cheren explained it was a misunderstanding: he gave the demon a drug, and he didn't want Aurora to know about his meeting Majora because Aurora might worry. In Operation: NECSUS, Aurora and Sector V are tasked with delivering Caesar Clown to GKND H.Q., then have to help Nebula prepare for the party. When Tachyon rises to power, he captures Sector V, but they escape to Amazonia. After leaving, they go to Galaxia Elementary to rescue a bunch of alien kids, and on their mission to bring them all to their planets, they are ambushed and captured by Space Dandy. They are taken to Sargasso, but escape and procure Dandy's ship, the Aloha Oe. When Sector DR flies by and asks directions to Glacia, Aurora gives some, then feels satisfied with helping people (not knowing it was them). During the Invasion of Coruscant, Aurora battled Wolf O'Donnell, though needed help from Haruka at the end. Following the battle, Aurora wants to get stronger and beat enemies without the assistance of her teammates. In You Owe Me, Aurora told Mason to help the decommissioners catch renegade teen, Alexei Abramovici. In The Great Candied Adventure, after Panini is kidnapped by the Big Mom Pirates, Aurora agrees with Sheila's plan to disband from the Kids Next Door and become the Raccoon Pirates. During the Licorice Lands adventure, they encountered the Unos' cousin, Cindy Cortix, daughter of Mandy. Cindy traps them inside a nightmare world where Aurora is shunned for her inabilities as a leader, but Aurora announces she has faith in her team and she will protect them. During their Loompa Land adventure, they were attacked by the Big Mom officers, and Aurora was beaten by Black John Licorice. When Cheren came for them, Aurora broke up his fight with Sheila, and afterwards they decided to go with him back to Moonbase, leaving Sheila behind. But when Mason left to return to her, Aurora felt guilty as well, and decided they're not Kids Next Door at the moment, and need to help their captain. First, Aurora decided they should have at least 2 days of training, and with that, the team split up to train in different areas. Recalling her battle with Wolf, and what her father told her about double-elements, Aurora went back to Haunted Cove and spoke with Brook, so he could tell her about her icebending. Aurora put aside all of her Fire Chi so she could awaken the icebender inside of her. At the same time, she trained how to open the Chi Gates of both elements, making her stronger with them. Major Battles *Sector V vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Aurora vs. Francis (hotdog-eating contest). *KND Troops (as British soldiers) vs. teddybear army. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Aurora vs. Cheren Uno (briefly). *Battle on St. Percy's Asteroid. *Aurora vs. Wolf O'Donnell. *Raccoon Pirates vs. King Two-Tons-of-Candy. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Lord of the Marsh. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Candy Bandits. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Cindy Cortix. *Aurora vs. Black John Licorice. Relationships Cheren Uno Cheren is Aurora's brother. Whenever he gets angry, Aurora usually calms him down. Aurora likes to bug her brother at times, but as seen in Viridi's Last Stand, she sticks up for him, too. Chris Uno Aurora is pretty close to her older brother, as he is her second-in-command. They also combine their firebending in battle often. Sector V Aurora cares a lot for her team as a leader, and she has faith in them. Francis Drilovsky Francis is Aurora's best friend and secret crush. The two have a slight rivalry. Nigel and Rachel Uno Nigel and Rachel are Aurora's parents, but she's not close to either in particular. Aurora doesn't believe she's as good a leader as them, but she tries her best. Appearance Aurora is a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. It's possible her eyes were inherited all the way from her ancestor on her mother's side, Link. Aurora is known to have a slight flair for fashion, yet seems to like wearing things like they were in the 80's. Either way she likes wearing a sleeveless orange shirt and a blue polo shirt with its sleeves folded up on top of the shirt. She also wears a short blue-gray skirt and black tights, and a pair of white rubber shoes with blue hints. She also wears a blue headband. Personality Despite being an older Uno child, Aurora is more childish than Cheren, and doesn't really want to let go of her childhood too easily. She loves cartoons, and will usually pester her father to download all episodes of a certain cartoon whose fandom she had joined. She, however, isn't flighty like most people think, but rather is very hotheaded. Sometimes, Aurora shows naivete, and has an unusually low self-esteem at times, and usually cries herself to sleep whenever she feels that she can't do something. She is Cheren's polar opposite, and sometimes, she is represented as someone who pursues truth. Usually she is compared to Bianca, because her brother shares his name with Bianca's opposite, Cheren. Powers Aurora is a firebender, and her skill is relatively good. Aurora's special power is absorbing fire from different sources, usually putting those sources out. She does this many times with Cheren when he goes into Demon State. However, after picking up an Ice Flower one time, Aurora realized herself as an icebender as well. She is also able to unlock the Chi Gates of both elements and unleash them at full strength. Weaknesses If Aurora uses her Chi Gates too much, she will lose energy, making her more vulnerable. Stories She's Appeared In *Mark of Courage *A Day In The Life of Cheren and Aurora *Something Better *Decommissioning *Operation DUSK *The Son of Evil *Mason and the Minish Door *Anthony Ant (cameo) *Scorched Wings *Cheren's Training *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: FROST *Operation: NECSUS *You Owe Me (voice) *The Great Candied Adventure *Rivals (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Aurora's name is derived from aurora borealis and aurora australis, two different types of lights happening at the North and South poles respectively. *Aurora, according to the Internet, means Dawn. *Her name may also be derived from the Disney Princess, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. *She is the representation of people who pursue truth, as shown when she is struck hard when she was tricked by Rumpel Stiltskin into attacking her own brother. She thought that her own brother had joined the dark side, and thus was tricked into attacking him. Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Firebenders Category:Sector Leaders Category:Royals Category:Uno Family Category:Sector V Members Category:Future Kids Category:McKenzie Family Category:Icebenders Category:Fury Mode Benders